


没有秘密

by zero7531



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero7531/pseuds/zero7531
Summary: ⚠️痴系无节操碧池罗娜(非性转)⚠️
Relationships: JaeHyun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	没有秘密

“叮铃铃……”

手机系统自带的闹铃声惊醒了处于睡梦中的郑在玹，他抬手按掉闹铃茫然地眨了眨眼，撑着床垫准备起身的时候才发现他的被子里突起来了一大块，仿佛有什么东西在里面。

被子里的东西似乎察觉到他醒了，蠕动了两下后飞快地朝着他的方向爬了过来，白皙的手指率先探出把被子撩开一个缺口，一张精致美貌的脸蛋差点晃花了郑在玹的眼睛。

“早上好，在玹哥哥，morning service~♡！”

男孩故意捏着嗓子的甜美声线让郑在玹倒吸一口气，某个本来就略微抬头的存在更是完全精神了起来。

“呀！”罗渽民有些夸张地惊叫一声，漂亮的指节隔着睡裤抚上了灼热的源头，纤长的睫毛完全挡不住那双眼睛里的春水。

“娜娜开动啦！”

从郑在玹的角度来看，男孩的身躯呈跪爬式蜷在他双腿间，柔软的腰肢将屁股高高抬起，盖着棉被在空中形成一个诱人的弧度。而这弧度的主人正迫不及待地将他的性器从睡裤里释放出来，嫣红的花瓣唇根本锁不住他的舌头，晶莹的涎水只好可怜巴巴地顺着那软肉滴下来。

在他的内裤上晕开一片情色的水渍。

“哥哥！你变得这么大要娜娜怎么吃嘛！”男孩语调中尽是不满，漂亮的脸蛋上却浮起了兴奋的绯红。他张开了嘴，以一个准备好的吞咽动作有些艰难地含住了硕大的伞头，柔软灵巧的红舌顺着肉棒上微凹下去的纹路舔舐，一瞬间爽得郑在玹头皮发麻，没忍住从喉间溢出一声性感的闷哼。

“唔嗯——♡！”

郑在玹的手指插入男孩粉色的发丝，把他的头往自己这边按了按。罗渽民迫于惯性将粗壮肉棒吞入半根，突如其来的窒息感让他生理性地呕吐了一下，滚动的喉腔内壁却裹得肉棒主人再次赞叹出声。

哥哥好坏呢。

罗渽民娇气地腹诽着他的白桃哥哥，一双桃花眼却背叛了他露出发痴的欲望来。他伸手捏握住两颗圆球轻轻刮弄，唇舌继续前进完成了一个漂亮的深喉，然后如愿以偿地接住了滚烫的浆液。

“……呀！”罗渽民猛地把那肉棍吐出来，依然挺立的物什喷着白浊在他脸上划动两下，没有被吞进喉咙的可怜小家伙们一滴不剩地浇灌在了人偶娃娃般的面孔上。

“都射到人家睫毛上啦！”罗渽民生气地弹了弹那根坏东西，接着他把脸上的黏腻全刮下来，直到骨节分明的手指整根沾满了肮脏的体液才小小地欢呼一声，毫不犹豫地把手指深深含进了鲜红的唇瓣里。

“渽民……”郑在玹眼神暗了暗，手伸进被子里按住人腰把他提出来坐到自己胯上，坚硬的性器抵住男孩薄薄的牛仔裤蓄势待发。

“不行不行，哥哥有行程！娜娜的话也要赶快回去了！”罗渽民晃荡着屁股摩擦哥哥，偶尔隔着裤子被戳到穴口位置便学着小猫叫一声，激得肉棒弹跳不断，“喵——♡！会迟到的啦！”

“真是无情的小东西。”郑在玹自然知道他说的是对的，只好无奈地笑了笑准备起身去浴室冲冷水，却又被男孩拉住亲了上来，软嫩小舌主动钻进哥哥嘴里交换了一个深吻。

“说好二十四岁之前都有亲亲噢！差一天都不行！”罗渽民狡黠地眨了眨眼，古灵精怪的小模样看得郑在玹只想不管不顾把他就地正法。

可是，不行。

悲惨的哥哥委屈巴巴地挺着大家伙进了浴室，造成这一切的罪魁祸首还不忘在背后高声喊道：“哥哥会想着我射出来的吧？哥哥的精液只可以射给娜娜！！”

搞得郑在玹脚下一个踉跄。

砰地一声，郑在玹的房门在罗渽民背后合上。

吃完早上的加餐罗渽民心情非常愉悦，他这时也不再捏着嗓子装可爱，原本的磁性声线轻轻吟唱着不算热门的曲调，rapper唱歌总是别有一番韵味。

说到rapper，不远处那个揉着眼睛走出来一头乱毛的家伙，正是好久都没见过真人的李马克先生。

“诶？渽民？你怎么……”从在玹哥房里走出来。

李马克话讲到一半眼睛突地睁大，他简直要怀疑自己今天是不是彻底瞎了，不然为什么会在罗渽民嘴角看到了一点引人遐想的白色液体？

“马克hyung！！”罗渽民欢欢喜喜地跑过来跳到李马克身上挂住，加拿大人条件发射地搂住了男孩的大腿，这才发觉两人的姿势好像有些不太对劲。

罗渽民双手搂着李马克的脖子，修长的双腿岔开盘起来勾住自家哥哥劲瘦的腰肢，两人的某个位置就这样亲密无比的靠在了一起。

李马克觉得事情并不简单。

“哥哥！哥哥！”因为好久没有见面，罗渽民格外贪恋地嗅着李马克身上惯有的沐浴露味，“欧巴——！”

时隔多年再次听到这个恶魔般的声线叫出这个令人起满鸡皮疙瘩的称谓，李马克登时就是一哆嗦，手抖得差点没揽住罗渽民的腿。他无意识地吞了口唾沫，因为搞不清楚罗渽民为什么突然亢奋生出了一丝丝紧张感，“渽民啊？”

“嗯哼~♡！”罗渽民抬起头把脸怼到人面前，鼻尖紧紧贴着李马克的鼻尖，看他的钢铁直男哥哥疯狂想要omg但因为距离问题而无法逃脱的僵硬表情笑出声来，“哥哥都没有光顾过娜娜，在玹哥哥和悠太哥哥明明都有来，为什么马克哥……明明我们更熟一些不是吗？”

光……顾？

“渽民……你在说什么？”李马克顾不得两人的距离，脑子里因为罗渽民的话乱作一团，不由得又想到了他从在玹哥房间出来时嘴角那抹白色。

……shit。李马克，你在想什么，这不可能的。

李马克把心里冒了芽的想法狠狠压下去，刚想说些什么的时候罗渽民却撇了撇嘴，从他身上跳了下去。

“马克哥还是一如既往的no jam！”男孩有些恼怒的声音和气鼓鼓的脸蛋让李马克有些慌乱，他急忙拉住罗渽民的手，却又像被烫到般把男孩的手甩开。

他好像摸到了一些还没有完全干掉的液体。

shit。

“总之，哥哥！”没等李马克反应过来罗渽民已经穿好了鞋子站在门口，一贯明朗的表情在此时的李马克眼中却莫名带了点诱惑的意味。

他看见罗渽民鲜红的唇瓣一开一合，纤细的手指在耳边比了个手势，然后着急忙慌地开门离开了。

他说：“哥哥，有需要可以打我电话，娜娜随~叫~随~到~♡！”

…………

……shit。

一天紧凑的行程让人抽不出多余的时间思考，直到天将将擦黑的时候所有人才松下一口气，带着浑浑噩噩的精神躺进了保姆车里。

罗渽民的座位照常在李帝努和朴志晟中间，他想把头搁在朴志晟肩上却被小孩下意识推开，心里顿时就有些委屈，连眼周都红了一圈，看起来要哭不哭的模样可怜极了。

朴志晟睡眼朦胧间看到他哥这个表情一下就吓醒了，清醒过来后瞬间明白了罗渽民不高兴的点，一时有些尴尬，只好小心翼翼地勾住罗渽民的小指晃了晃。

很好哄的哥哥满意了。

没过多久朴志晟又开始哈欠连天，牵着哥哥的手自顾自靠到另一边闭上眼睡觉去了。

“渽民。”李帝努全程旁观了两人互动，等罗渽民心满意足后才凑到他耳边，“你今天去127哥哥们的宿舍了？”

罗渽民的脑袋在李帝努颈窝里找了个舒适的位置躺住，鼻子里发出一声意义不明的轻哼算是肯定他的猜测。

“找在玹哥还是悠太哥了。”李帝努牵着他另外一只手把玩，平淡的语气里带着一丝不易察觉的黏腻，“不会去勾引马克哥了吧……骚货。”

“嗯~♡！”罗渽民听到他的话小声地喘了口气，眼角晕开一抹嫣色，“全——中！”

李帝努立刻伸手揽在他腰上发狠地往自己这边一带，另一只手爬到罗渽民的嘴边揉捏着他的唇瓣，“回去洗了澡到我和志晟这边来，把衣服穿好，懂吗？”

“嗯、嗯！”

保姆车前排人士深谙装聋作哑大法，个个仿佛都能睡到地老天荒。

只是心里埋下的种子却控制不住地发芽生根。

回到宿舍的众人各自走回了自己的房间，眼神却都若有若无地落在脸颊通红眼神迷离的罗渽民身上，直到房门合上才阻断了一切的窥探。

罗渽民跌跌撞撞地进了浴室。

“咚咚。”

房门被敲响。

来开门的是朴志晟，小孩穿着宽松的黑色T恤以及一条黑色内裤，凌乱的碎发随意搭在额前，眼神区别于白天乖巧收敛的模样，盯住眼前穿着同款T恤的哥哥带了些露骨的意味。

罗渽民的视线瞬间落在了小孩发育良好的下半身上面。黑色是最能凸显形状的颜色，而他家小孩的形状是很完美很合他口味的模样，指尖忍不住探出在黑色布料上一划而过。

然后他就被拉进了房间。

“哥哥有好好穿衣服吗？”朴志晟像是丝毫没受到他的挑逗，歪着头略显无辜地问到。

但罗渽民认识朴志晟这么久，对于这个几乎可以说是他一手带大的小孩了如指掌。这小子现在的样子就跟饿了好几天的幼狼似的，一脸想要用他尖利的牙齿啃咬什么的表情。

啊……不太妙呢。

朴志晟滚烫的大掌已经迫不及待地从罗渽民衣摆下面钻了进去，有着完美腹肌的腰肢比纤细滑嫩的软骨更能挑起他的兴趣。李帝努不知什么时候走到了罗渽民后面，健壮的身体紧贴着罗渽民的背脊，一些东西的形状立刻就遮挡不住了。

“今天穿的是前扣？紫色蕾丝的那一件吗？”李帝努的手掀开了罗渽民的衣服，一件精致的紫色文胸裹着罗渽民微鼓的胸肌暴露在空气里。

谁的呼吸似乎停顿了一瞬。

“咬着。”李帝努的声音添了几分暧昧的喑哑，他将黑色T恤下摆粗暴地塞进罗渽民的嘴里，修长的手指剥开胸罩伸进去，在罗渽民充满弹性的肌肉上狠狠捏了一把，当事人立刻痛呼出声，只是这声音里还夹杂着一些娇气的渴望。

就像是在干草堆里放了一把火。

“呜呜——♡！”

文胸的前扣早已解开，深红的朱果被占据有利位置的朴志晟叼入口中，小狼崽尖锐的犬齿在娇嫩的奶头上撕咬拉扯，又痛又爽的感觉让罗渽民的口水不断淌落，打湿了他嘴里咬着的黑色T恤。

李帝努握着他粉色的肉棒快速套弄着，那可怜的家伙虽然有着不菲的体积却并未使用过，很快便颤颤巍巍地在身后人手里喷了浆，爆发的快感让罗渽民松了含在嘴里的衣服软声喘着气。

“讨厌……被Jeno弄得潮吹了啦~♡！”

两个男人脑子里的理智之弦顷刻间就被怀里的骚货扯了个稀巴烂。

“我会让哥哥真正潮吹一次来看看的。”朴志晟的瞳孔如墨一般黑，他和李帝努对视一眼，确定彼此的想法一致后露出有些渗人的笑容。

“啊！！不可以！进不、去的！！！”罗渽民惨叫了一声，伸手阻止两个男人同时进入巢穴的性器，却被朴志晟含住奶头又舔又咬，半身也被温柔地对待着，一时被冲淡了痛感陷入迷离。

李帝努和朴志晟抓住机会塞了进去，过于紧致的肉壁撑出一个惊人的弧度，身体的保护机制不断分泌着透明液体进行润滑，意外地竟然吃住了两根大家伙，只是疼的罗渽民脸色发白。

两人顿时清醒了些，心疼地在他身体敏感部位四处点火，李帝努含住他的唇瓣深吻下去，唇舌间的交缠到底是罗渽民的最爱，缓了几分钟后就忍不住喊要。

“快、快点！嗯~好大~♡！”罗渽民搂住朴志晟的脖颈挂在他身上，腰间是李帝努有力的手臂，两根分量不轻的性器在他股间一进一出，时时刻刻保证洞穴被填满，不断的快感让罗渽民脑子里炸开一朵又一朵的烟花，晕眩间被干得射了出来。

“第一次。”

“第一次哦，哥哥。”

两道低沉的声音从罗渽民的耳蜗里钻进去，而他的大脑已经分辨不出这两句话背后的含义。

夜很长，不知被两人翻来覆去地弄了多久，射了几次，直到穴口溢出白浆来才被抱进浴室清洗，结束了这场疯狂的盛宴。

幸亏罗渽民不是那种身娇体软的类型，常年锻炼的他倒也没被干到完全走不动路，于是他撑着腰拒绝了两人的留宿请求，回到了自己的房间。

罗渽民拿起手机，四个未接来电，两个是马克哥的，一个悠太哥，还有一个……嗯？廷祐哥？

啊啦，看来明天有新的客人了呢。


End file.
